The present invention relates to a securing means for retaining the upper and lower legs of a double step ladder in a predetermined position, and more particularly relates to a securing means which is easily mounted to adjust the length of each main leg of the double step ladder.
Various types of securing apparatuses have been employed in many parts of the world for application to a double step ladder; for example, a securing chain, a pivot retaining apparatus or the like. Furthermore, many adjustable elements are applied to another type of double step ladder in which a main leg comprises an upper and a lower leg to enable the variation of the length of the double step ladders to meet different requirements. However, the employment of such conventional double step ladders is dangerous when the user stands thereon due to over-compression, accidental bending and wearout factors. The present invention can actually obviate and/or mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.